McKenzie County, North Dakota
McKenzie County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 5,737. Its county seat is Watford City6. The county is named after early North Dakota politician Alexander McKenzie. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 7,410 km² (2,861 sq mi). 7,102 km² (2,742 sq mi) of it is land and 308 km² (119 sq mi) of it (4.16%) is water. This makes it the largest county in the state in terms of total area. The McKenzie County landscape features a wide diversity of physical features, ranging from sugarbeet fields bordering the Missouri River at the northwest corner of the county to rugged badlands near the Little Missouri River in the south, where Theodore Roosevelt National Park and the Little Missouri National Grassland are located. Between the two rivers is a large area of prairie, ranging from gentle rolling terrain to rocky, rugged pastures. The southeast corner of the county, bordering on the Little Missouri badlands of neighboring Dunn County, is abundant in wildlife, quaking aspen groves, and bur oak groves, interspersed in places with western red cedar on the north-facing slopes of the badlands. Townships Adjacent counties *Williams County (north) *Mountrail County (northeast) *Dunn County (southeast) *Billings County (south) *Golden Valley County and Wibaux County (southwest) *Richland County (west) Major highways * U.S. Highway 85 * North Dakota Highway 22 * North Dakota Highway 23 * North Dakota Highway 58 * North Dakota Highway 68 * North Dakota Highway 73 * North Dakota Highway 200 * North Dakota Highway 1806 Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 5,737 people, 2,151 households, and 1,548 families residing in the county. The population density was 1/km² (2/sq mi). There were 2,719 housing units at an average density of 0/km² (1/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 77.36% White, 0.07% Black or African American, 21.18% Native American, 0.05% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.14% from other races, and 1.19% from two or more races. 1.01% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,151 households out of which 34.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.90% were married couples living together, 9.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. 25.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.64 and the average family size was 3.17. In the county the population was spread out with 30.60% under the age of 18, 5.50% from 18 to 24, 23.30% from 25 to 44, 24.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 100.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 98.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,342, and the median income for a family was $34,091. Males had a median income of $26,351 versus $20,147 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,732. About 13.70% of families and 17.20% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.10% of those under age 18 and 12.70% of those age 65 or over. Places Cities *Alexander *Arnegard *Rawson *Watford City Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Census-designated places *Four Bears Village *Mandaree Unincorporated community *Keene Sites of interest *Theodore Roosevelt National Park *Little Missouri National Grassland Category:Counties of North Dakota Category:McKenzie County, North Dakota